


Snow Days

by rhysiana



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cultural Differences, Fluff, M/M, Snow Day, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysiana/pseuds/rhysiana
Summary: Bitty explains the magic of snow days in the South to his perplexed Canadian boyfriend.





	Snow Days

**Author's Note:**

> A piece of Tumblr fluff I wrote for a friend's birthday.

“Oh my god, Jack, _look_!” Bitty shoved his phone in front of Jack’s face.

“Yeah?” The picture appeared to be of a fairly minor snowfall on someone’s front lawn. “It’s… snow?”

“That’s my cousin’s yard!”

Bitty blew out a huff of exasperation at Jack’s continued look of polite incomprehension, but really. It was like two inches, max.

“It’s my cousin’s yard _in Atlanta_.”

Jack looked pointedly over at the doors leading to his balcony, where there was currently just under a foot of drifted snow.

Bitty swatted his chest. “Stop chirping me.”

“I didn’t even say anything.”

Bitty narrowed his eyes at him. “Mm-hmm. Look, you don’t understand. We never get snow like that, well, hardly ever, and _never_ this early in the year. It’s exciting!”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

Bitty flopped back into the corner of the couch that had become his and shoved his feet under Jack’s ass as he texted back to his family’s group chat. Clearly Jack had failed to react appropriately. He pulled out his own phone to tell his parents about it. They always liked Bitty stories.

“Look! Oh no, it’s so cute! He took his daughter on his snowboard!” Bitty scooted over again to show Jack a video of a guy, presumably Bitty’s cousin, holding a toddler as he rode a snowboard about ten feet down the gently sloped lawn. It was, admittedly, pretty cute.

“Bits, we have snow here. You’ve had snow every winter for four years now. Why are pictures of sad Atlanta snow so much more exciting?”

“Because y’all don’t do snow right up here,” Bitty said with a touch of annoyance. “You just treat it like it’s _normal_. It’s pretty the first time it comes down, and then it’s just an annoyance for the next three months that everyone grumbles about. But at home…” He trailed off wistfully.

“At home, snow means everything just kinda stops. And don’t you say anything about Southerners not knowing how to drive!” he said as Jack opened his mouth. “We don’t drive in it on account of how if it’s stickin’ to the streets, it’s ’cause they’re covered in ice. It’s just common sense.”

Jack had actually gotten this lecture before, and he conceded it was a good point, but that clearly wasn’t what Bitty was really thinking about this time, so he just stayed quiet.

Bitty leaned back against Jack’s chest and drew idle patterns on Jack’s knee as he continued, looking out the window. “Getting snow at home isn’t really about the snow. It’s a whole… feeling. An experience. We put on winter clothes that are usually just a little too hot most of the time, and we try to make snowballs and snowmen that use up most of the snow in the yard so it doesn’t really stay pretty for very long, and then we go back inside and make hot chocolate, and it’s like, I don’t know, time stops. For everyone. We’re all being forced to take a day off, and it’s just fun. It’s special.” He made a face. “Snow here isn’t special. It’s just there.”

Jack pushed himself up off the couch, and Bitty squawked as he was displaced.

“What are you doing?” Bitty asked.

Jack smiled and held out his hand. “Come on.”

Bitty took his hand, but still looked confused. “Come where?”

“We’re going to have a snow day.”

Bitty’s eyes went very wide and he covered his mouth to try to hide a smile. “Oh my lord, you are an enormous _sap_.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “That a problem for you, Bittle?”

Bitty stood up to his full height and walked with what Jack mentally called his figure skater walk over to his boots by the door. “Hardly, Mr. Zimmermann.”

Jack grinned and went over to hold Bitty’s coat out for him.

They spent the next hour and a half walking through the snowiest places Jack could think of near his apartment. He helped Bitty make a snowman (and then pelted Bitty with snowballs until he shrieked and pelted Jack right back.)

And when Bitty started to claim he couldn’t feel his fingers anymore, Jack took him home and warmed him up.

Thoroughly.

The smile Bitty wore as he drifted off to sleep next to Jack cemented his conversion to proper snow day appreciation.

**Author's Note:**

> The person snowboarding in their yard with a toddler was actually my brother, who lives in an Atlanta suburb. It is my Southern opinion that Bitty needs to talk about his cousins more, because he clearly has some, and I'll invent them if I have to.


End file.
